This research is designed to develop a self-report survey and a behavioral test for evaluating interpersonal-heterosexual difficulties commonly experienced by male and female college students. Descriptions of commonly experienced problems will be collected from one sample of students and frequency of appearance will be tallied. A second sample will be asked to rate the difficulty they experience with the problems reported at greatest frequency. A factor analysis and discriminant validity analysis will then be performed. Problems meeting criteria will be used to construct the two assessment devices. A validation study will then be conducted. Motoric, physiological, and self-report measures will be used to establish the validity of the devices. Reliability of the self-report measure will also be assessed.